Swimming Pain
by deadlykitty
Summary: Yuki is swimming just like he usually does, but what is different about Tohru? this is another school assignment turned into a fanfic. like or not, please review!  Yuki x Tohru


Hey! Deadlykitty here (of course, look at the name at the top) with another school assignment storyu turned fanfic. Some things may not match up like they should, but I'm just too lazy to fix it right now. I just want to right my book! I had this weird dream... and I've been expanding on it! Hopefully it'll be done soon, I can't wait to try and get it published! THAT'D BE AWESOME!!!! Ahem, anyway, this is just a one shot, like it or not, I really would like some reviews. It discourages me to write stories for everyone on here if you can't even tell me what you think!! Sorry, getting frustrated that one of my stories has over 2500 hits and only about fifty reviews, if that. So please review!

Disclaimer: Furuba not mine, nor the main character the original story was based off of. Tecnically, I don't think I own any part of this or the original story. Stupid assignent made us switch our well developed characters with another person...

Also, the lining is a little off, it didn't swith over too well when I uploaded it.

- - - - - - - - -

The water felt good against my face. I hadn't been swimming for a

long time. I knew that people were watching me. Why wouldn't they? They

saw a teenage punk with an eagle tattoo on his shoulder taking laps in the

pool. That isn't too unusual. The cut I have on my arm isn't, either,

considering that I was in a fight yesterday with one of my worst enemies,

Jack. The guy actually had the nerve to pull out a knife!

No, that isn't why they were staring. They've heard of me, the guy

who is always thinking about others, not himself. This town's helper. I could

hear them in my head. _What's happened to him? He used to be such a good _

_boy. When did he start fighting?_

So many lies I've told, so many people I've helped... and I didn't mean

any of it! No, it's just too much fun to trick these poor suckers... my

Grandmother would be ashamed of me.

Yeah, I care about my Grandma, so stop laughing. She was the only

one who understood me, knew what I was going through, knew the real

me... But she died seven years ago. On my tenth birthday.

I still dream about that day often. The last of my friends had left my

party hours ago, but my presents were still strewn all over the living room. I

felt bad about the mess I made, so I offered to get the mail. We live on a

farm, so our mailbox is a good ways away from our front door. We can't

hear anything that goes on in the street, which is why we didn't here the

police sirens. When I saw them and my grandmother's car flipped over in

the ditch next to the road, I stopped, then ran towards it. Sure enough, there

was a stretcher, with a bag on it, completely zipped.

I really wish I hadn't opened up that final birthday present.

At Grandma's wake they had to have a closed casket. She looked that

bad.

Anyway, back to what I was saying before. She would be ashamed of

me. I'd done stuff that may have even made the devil look like a saint, and

that is certainly not something I brag about. I haven't even told Sarah what

all I've done.

I had just finished a lap when I heard my name.

"Yuki!" I stopped mid-stroke to see a familiar face coming to the

side of the pool. Tohru, my best friend, smiled at me before sitting down on

the edge of the pool. I swam over and hopped out to join her, taking care to

sit close to her but not enough to make her uncomfortable. I had known her

for years and loved her for just as long.

"Hey," I said, playing it cool. I'll flirt later, once we've talked for

awhile and I know she won't take me seriously. While I want her to know, I

can't. I don't want to ruin anything again.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Not long. Only long enough to do a couple of laps." She was about

to say something when she caught sight of my arm.

"Yuki! This cut! Did you and Kyo... ?" This proves how close we

are. She knew what happened before I even said anything.

I nodded, and she smiled sadly. Though she knows I don't blame her,

she was the reason that Kyo and I started to fight. Over her. That was the

first time I had told her I liked her, even though I was older than her by two

years. Kyo liked her too, back then. Now he hates us both. Unfortunately,

Tohru had been hit in the head and got amnesia, and forgot about my

declaration, and our promise.

I looked at her until she returned my gaze, and we just stared into

each other's eyes. I always did this to make her happy. She loves my eyes.

They're a blue-gray color, but you can't have gray eyes, they'll just change

color. I saw her smiling, forgetting everything.

"They're hazel today," she said, "your eyes. Just like last week." My

eyes had turned green for a couple days this week, but we hadn't seen each

other those days. I'm in track and had been at a meet. Then I had my part-

time job at the radio station. Tohru wanted to come to the meet, but had had

to go to the hospital.

That's right! What had the doctor said? Couldn't be anything bad if

she can be here swimming, can it? Though she has lost a lot of weight... and

is it just me or is she getting pale, despite her tan?

I cleared my throat. "What did the doctor say?" I asked, uncertainly.

I'm not certain that this is really any of my business.

Tohru seemed frightened for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Everything's fine." she replied in a higher voice than usual, "just fine." She

looked into the water. "Lets start swimming, OK? I can't stay too long." She

was about to jump in but I held her back a minute while I jumped in first. I

held out my hand, and she took it before jumping. I caught her, but

something wasn't right. She shouldn't be this light, even in water.

"Tohru, you've lost too much weight. Tell me what's going on." My

free hand was on her shoulder, my other still held her hand. She avoided my

gaze.

"Yuki, this is my last time to swim. I'm going to die, really soon. I

have cancer throughout my entire body, and there's nothing anyone can do."

Without thinking I held her to me. She let me, and clung to me as

well. When I let her go we swam, but only for a few minutes. She grew tired

very quickly, and knew she couldn't do anymore.

We left the pool, holding hands. We walked to the park, we knew, for

the last time. We sat on a bench overlooking the lake. I held her to me.

"Tohru, is there really nothing that can be done?" She shook her head.

"You're wrong. There is one last thing that we can do." She looked up at me

uncertainly, as I slowly moved my face closer to hers. She did the same until

we kissed, savoring the moment. When we parted, we both had tears trailing

our cheeks.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too." We stayed there until it was well into the night. I

walked her home, and kissed her once more at her door. When she went in,

more tears fell. I lingered for a moment, then went home.

On the way I met a little kid sitting on a bench. She was crying. She

told me she couldn't find her mom, so I searched with her. We found her

mother begging a police man to help her find her daughter, and she thanked

me profusely when she saw us. I left them, and came upon more people who

needed help. I helped them all, and ended up getting home after midnight.

My brother was waiting up for me when I arrived. He hugged me tightly

until I pushed him away.

"Yuki, it'll be OK. Tohru's strong. She won't let this get her down. We

have to hold on for her sake, so she can try to fight it if she can."

Ayame nodded. "Yuki, I'm more worried about you. I know that

Tohru's strong, but we all know how much you need her. Don't cut us away

from you. We can help."

"I'm beyond being helped now, Ayame." I went upstairs and shut my

door. I dropped to my knees, crying harder than I cried when I saw what the

car wreck had done to my grandmother. I cried until I fell asleep, somehow

knowing that Tohru wasn't going to live through the night.

- - - -

The angel statue we bought was beautiful. On the base was written:

_Tohru Honda_

_ June 4, 1990 – October 27, 2005_

_ Gone, but never forgotten_

The funeral service was beautiful, and I was asked to say the final

words before sending her off. I didn't cry, not even when I said goodbye.

Soon, I was the only one still in the cemetery, everyone having left

to give me some time alone, even her family. I saw an eagle watching me

through the trees. It seemed to smile before flying towards me and over,

dropping a tail feather on my shoulder. I smiled, knowing that Tohru

remembered and would be waiting like the promise I made to her when I

first told her how I felt.

_ Stay with me. I'll be waiting for you _

_ so that we can be together. Let my _

_ eagle be our reminder. We'll always be together._

I walked away, the feather in my hand, and swore anew that I would

always wait, no matter what.

- - - - - - -

What'd ya think? Please tell me! I know it completely distorted the characters' personalities, but I thought it would end up being a cute fic anyway. Please review!


End file.
